An icy sensation
by FuckYeahMotherFucker
Summary: Modern HiJack, The Overlands just happened to move in to Berk silently not even the Haddock family knew about it. Though a certain thin freckled artist sparked a keen interest in a Frosty haired singer.
1. First morning in Berk

_**I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. **__**(This story will get more romantic and exciting soon) **_

It was cold that night, snow was covering sky was black while small flakes fell onto the blanketed ground. Jack sat on a tree branch watching as the stars fought to show through the clouded sky. It was cold enough to freeze ones blood, though it didn't matter to him. He sat idly on the tree shoeless, the hood to his blue hoodie up and covering most of his hair. Not a sound moved through the wind, it's calming embrace causing him to feel drowsy. Jack fell asleep to the cool winter wind blowing in his direction. Jack sat there quietly eyelids sliding open, wondering where the wind went. Hearing nothing but soft leaves fall to the frosted grass, rustling of the trees brought him to awake from his dreams, he looked around cautiously wondering why would he alone again. Glancing towards the sky as the sun begun to rise, hues of pink, yellow and orange rise above the tree tops. Jack let out an icy breath realizing he was out all night and his mother would probably begin to worry. He jumped down from the branch onto the freezing blanket of snow, stretching out his arms as he walked home.

**Jacks Pov-**

I walked through the snow covered forest looking for my way back home. I was so lost, my family and I had just sailed to Berk about a week ago. I had to go exploring but ended up staying out all night because I couldn't find my way back in the dark.** "Ah, damn."** I said with a small sigh,** "Lost again."** I looked over towards a crack in a stone wall which was covered by soft moss, I slid into the opening noticing the most beautiful lake I had ever seen. I climbed down the side of the rocks and ran up to the lake, it was a clear blue and it was beautiful. Not being cold enough to freeze the lake over yet I decided to take off my jacket, and my pants and jump into the lake. It was cold but I liked it, I swam around for awhile just relaxing my body. After maybe an hour of floating around in the lake I remembered that I had to get home. **"Crap, I'm late!"** I swam to the edge where my clothes laid on the ground collecting their own protective layer of snow. I quickly put of my sweater and pants and climbed up the rock side and ran in the direction I believed my house was.

Finally finding the small house, I ran for my dear life to get into my room. I hoped my mother hadn't noticed I was gone because she would be furious. The house was quiet I slowly closed the front door and tip toed towards my room. Opening and closing the door I sighed in relief,** "It's about time you got home."** my mother said, I turn around slightly** "What are you talking about mom? I've been here all morning! Look even my beds a mess."** I motion to my bed which had sheets thrown on to it. She gave me a look that said_ 'You are so full of shit Jackson'_ crossing her arms, she motioned for me to sit next to her. When I sat down she wrapped her arms around me** "I was worried Jackson, you know what happened last time you disappeared."** I nodded as she continued** "We didn't know where you were, and you were out all night. We just moved here and I know you want to see the place, but you have to come home."** I looked at her as she ran her hand through my white hair, her brown eyes filled with concern and a loving feeling. **"Sorry, It won't happen again."**

The rest of the morning went by slowly, my mother went to work and my little sister had yet to get up. I was sitting in the kitchen trying to decide if I should make breakfast or lunch, I climbed onto the counter and started throwing boxes out from the shelves when I heard my sister waltz into the kitchen.** "Jack, what are you doing! Mom just unpacked those!"** she said with a slight whine in her voice.** "Emma, calm down I'm making you food."** I smiled at her as she seemed to relax. Making something small for her before she headed off to school and bagging a lunch, as she ran past me and off to her new school. I decided that I would spend the day writing music. Heading out I swore I would remember the way back home this time. I headed back to that lake I was at this morning, I climbed down the rock slide and sat under a tree with my guitar and note book. **"Writers block SUCKS!"** I practically yelled that last world strumming the strings on my guitar in an angry fashion** "AHHHH!"** I flopped onto the snow covered ground, looking at the cove upside down. Closing my eyes as the cool sensation under my body caused me to fall asleep.


	2. An awkward meeting

**Hiccups Pov:**

It was finally Friday I jumped out of bed got dressed, grabbed my sketch book and ran to Gobber's shop. When I got there Gobber was sitting at the front desk, Gobber ran a small animal hospital due to the fact that he had no strong interest in creating objects to kill animals anymore. **"Ey Hiccup! It's about time you got here, yer snake is starting to get pissy."** he said to me shaking his fake hand around while his other hand motioned to the back room. I started to laugh as I walked back **"Sorry Gobber I'll be taking him home today, I promise."** I told him as I picked up my lovely black pine snake. Putting Toothless on my shoulder I strolled back out of the back room to talk to Gobber, **"So Gobber is Toothless eating right again?**" I asked** "I mean after his chipped fang I started to get worried."** He just looked at me and started to laugh,** "Ey, ye don't have to worry 'bout that, He's been eating non-stop since I made him the replacement tooth."** I smiled at what he said, waving to him before leaving.** "Okay bud, time to go to the lake. I want to draw the scenery with you laying on a rock. I wonder if Astrid would want to come with..."** I was cut short when I bumped right into the person I was talking about. I was knocked right to the ground my sketch book flying behind me as Toothless slipped forward on to the blonde haired girl in front of us.

Astrid stood there holding on to Toothless staring at me. Blush slowly moved to my face** "OH Hi,Hi Astrid, Astrid… Hi."** She smiled at me **"Hey Hiccup, where are you and Toothless heading?"** She asked as she held out her hand to help me up. **"You know going to draw some scenery."** Once I was off the ground I picked up my sketch book and turned towards her again.** "I'm going to take Stormfly out too. You know how she loves the snow."** Astrid had a pure white tibetan mastiff, although she enjoyed pouring blue and yellow colored juices all over Stormfly to make her colorful. I shook my head while giggling.** "If you want you can come with Toothless and I."** Her face lit up with a huge smile.** "I'll be right back!"** She yelled to me as she ran off toward her house.

We were walking in the forest towards the cove **"Hey Hiccup, did you walk through here already?"** Astrid asked me while she looked at the foot prints still fresh in the snow. I shook my head** "No, I went straight to Gobbers to get Toothless…"** She hummed as we reached the cove. **"Well, maybe they left."** Astrid said noticing the footprints again while jumping down the last few rocks. Stormfly ran right past us and straight into the lake, while I laid Toothless on a rock that the sun was hitting. Astrid took off her shoes and walked into the lake, she began splashing Stormfly, I went to sit under a tree that shaded me from the sun and I begun to draw the lake, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly. It was peaceful, Astrid was laughing while Stormfly was running in circles and Toothless had fallen asleep in the sun's embrace.

I had finished my drawing, placing the book next to me when I happened to noticed a notebook, one that wasn't mine. Picking it up I just stared at it, it was covered in drawings and quotes. I opened it to see that it was completely full of lyrics and music. When I placed it back down, my sketch book had disappeared.** "What the?!"** I said partially yelling, getting hit by a mountain of snow. I heard laughing coming from above me. I looked up and saw a young male swinging upside down from a tree branch, he was holding my sketch book flipping through it.** "Hey, don't go through that!"** I said reaching up to take it back. **"You were looking through mine, so why can't I look through yours?"** He asked me as I slightly frowned.** "Wow, these are amazing. Did you just do this?"** He asked me while showing me the picture I had just finished drawing, I nodded my head and he handed back my book. After that he jumped down and grabbed a forgotten guitar that was hiding behind the tree I had been sitting by.

Astrid had started to walk over, she grabbed the boy by this jacket and slammed him against the tree.** "Who are you, and why are you here?"** She seemed angry, probably because this was our secret place and she didn't want anyone to know about it. His eyes shifted toward me and then back to her** "Heh, um.. Hi.. .I'm Jack. Just moved here, went exploring found this place, made some music, fell asleep. Please don't hurt me."** I opened my sketchbook to a blank page and started to draw. I didn't even notice that I just kept staring at this guy. He had such smooth looking skin, it was a pale ivory, and his hair was white though it had a hue of silver in it, and his eyes they were as blue as the ocean. Astrid had let him go after questioning him, which I had apparently zoned out and didn't hear anything until she said_ 'Right, Hiccup'._ I began nodding without even knowing what was going on. I closed my sketchbook as, Jack? slide down the tree next to me. **"Hi."**he put his hand out to shake mine **"I'm Jack, I met your friend… She's a little scary. Whats your name?"** He asked. I began to laugh** "Haha, Astrids a little scary, I'm… uh.. I'm Hiccup."** I took his hand and waited for him to start laughing at me name.** "Sweet name Hiccup, is your name supposed to scare off gnomes and trolls?"** he jokingly asked.** "Yes, since you looked at my drawings... Could you play for me?"** I said as he smiled and grabbed his guitar.


	3. Day turned into Night

**Chapter three**

Jack sat there lightly running his fingers over the guitar strings as music flew through the air. The sun just beginning to set as the light blue sky slow turned dark, Jack continued to play humming soft tones and lightly singing lyrics… Running a hand through his hair, Jack sat up and moved his blue eyes to look directly into Hiccups. Never did he notice how green hiccups eyes were, neither did he pay attention to his freckled covered skin, or how Hiccup somewhat glow in a different light in his eyes. Jack sat there in awe for merely a few seconds before shaking his head vigorously and asking **"So, what did you think?"** Hiccup gave a gentle smile, as he bit his bottom lip giving it a slightly more red and plump look to it. Softly giggling "**It was great especially the parts where I couldn't hear you."** he said with a touch of sarcasm. Jack smiled and started to strum his guitar strings again "**Well let me just sing for you again, Sargent sarcasm."** Playing the notes slowly, he begun to open his mouth

_**"I can save you**_

_**if you ask me, just ask me to.**_

_**There's hope for you tonight.**_

_**I can save you**_

_**if you ask me, just ask me to.**_

_**I can save your life.**_

_**I saw you move from across the room,**_

_**I knew who you were.**_

_**You act like you are afraid of who you are,**_

_**I'm afraid for you.**_

_**Try, trust and believe in me.**_

_**I can show you that there's so much more.**_

_**There's still hope for you.**_

_**Let me show you I can save you.**_

_**I can save you**_

_**if you ask me, just ask me to.**_

_**There's hope for you tonight.**_

_**I can save you**_

_**if you ask me, just ask me to.**_

_**I can save your life.**_

_**One day you'll open your eyes, take a look inside**_

_**I just saved your life.**_

_**Just take a look inside,**_

_**I hope you know what it's like for you to be alright.**_

_**I am for you.**_

_**Don't give up just believe I will be right there,**_

_**when your hopes and your dreams are on the line.**_

_**Don't give up just believe I'll be right by your side,**_

_**when your hopes and your dreams are on the line.**_

_**I can save you**_

_**if you ask me, just ask me to.**_

_**There's hope for you tonight.**_

_**I can save you**_

_**if you ask me, just ask me to.**_

_**I can save your life."**_

Hiccups Pov:

I was completely speechless as he played a the last few notes on his guitar. Again his blue eyes shifted towards me, though I was looking down at my own sort of _"masterpiece"_. He looked down with me as a huge grin formed on his face **"Wow, Hiccup that's.. uh… Me."** He said as he and I both examined the drawing. Though he wasn't kidding it was him, playing his guitar with Toothless was draped around his neck. The stars fighting to be shown through the sky in the drawing just as they were at this moment. I looked up at him our faces not even centimeters apart, I could feel a strange warmth churn inside me. It felt as though many chrysalis' began to hatch allowing butterflies to bounce around the inner walls of my stomach. Without noticing my own actions I moved slightly forward, not enough to touch our heads together but enough to feel the minor warmth Jack was giving off. My eyelids begun to drop, as Jack slowly moved closer to me. Our noses touched slightly when we heard a faint **"Jack!".**

Jacks Pov:

**"Jack!"** the voice continued, I pulled my face back so that I was sitting up straight. My eyes locked onto Hiccups **"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."** I stood up grabbing my guitar and notebook **"I'll see you around Hic."** I waved to him and literally ran up the rock slide leading into and out of the cove. My face a hot, and my heart was beating extremely quick. When I reached my house where my mother had been standing at the door calling my name. **"Hey, sorry I'm late"** I walked past her into the house placing my guitar next to the couch **"I made a friend while exploring though."** I said as I flopped down onto the couch laying my head in Emmas lap. My mother came inside rolling her eyes with a soft smile placed on her face. Emma started to play with my hair as she always did **"Jack, want to hear about my day at school?"** she asked. I looked up to her with a smile on my face, I brought my hand up and started to ruff up her hair **"Hell yeah I do, but first I wanna kick your butt in super smash bros."** I sat up as she jolted off the couch plugging in one of our game systems and handing me a controller. **"You're going down this time!"** She said.

Normal Pov:

'_**"Boobies so big a nigga cant breath." Said Curly Bob while in the strip club throwing a handful of ones at a Latino stripper as she swung around the metal pole.'"**_Emma said as if she was narrating the game she started playing after getting crushed by Jack in Super Smash Bro's. Jack sitting on the couch holding his stomach as he laughed at Emma's serious tone.** "Okay, okay now.. Read Vinny's lines in that one voice."** He told his sister, as she complied _**"'Ey, Curly when you guna finally let me bring shantel to work here.'"**_ She said with a horrible Italian accent. Jack rolled off the couch like a rollie pollie laughing clutching his stomach as tears formed in his eyes. **"Time for dinner you two."** Their mom called from the dining room, the two siblings were laughing together as they sat down with their mom and began to eat.

Hiccup started to head home after visiting Gobber one last time for the day to get medium sized rats for Toothless. While on his way back he stopped in the convenience store to get some simple and cheap ingredients. **"Guess we're eating alone tonight, huh bud?"** he said sighing a little. He could hear the cashier yelling at the newest employee **"Can't you do anything right Ana? You put the cans here, and you put the caramel here."** He kept saying to her. Hiccup walked to the counter to pay for his small amount of items, placing them how he wanted them bagged. When a girl interrupted his thought** "Hi, thank you for your purchase."** she smiled, Hiccup looked at her with a questioning look, glancing at her name tag **"Okay? Thank you for your assistance Ana"** He said in a monotone voice. The girl started to ring his items up while he stood there and stared at her. He noticed how familiar she looked, she had a vibrant green streak in her hair right next to a hot pink one. Her eyes made her stand out the most being two different colours one blue and the other a light grey purple. **"Oh you go to my school. Right Ana?"** Hiccup said suddenly after realizing who she was. Ana looked surprised but nodded her head **"Yes, we are in History and art together."** She gave a simple smile before adding **"I'll see you Monday, have a great night Hiccup."**

**Okay so I do not own How to Train your Dragon, or Rise of the Guardians, I will be adding more characters in the next few chapters. They will be from Rotg, Httyd, Cinderella, Frozen, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Little Mermaid, Treasure Planet, Snow White, Brave, hunchback of notre dom, and maybe 101 dalmatians.**

The song that Jack sang I did NOT make up I actually used one of sleeping with sirens songs I think it was either "I can save you" or "In case of emergency call 411" but I can't remember. It came on while I was writing the chapter so I just put it in there but I'm giving them their credit here so... Yeah. Sleeping with sirens has got some okay music. So... I hope you enjoy this chapter, I gave it more visual imagery so that you could well imagine what Hiccup feels like. 


	4. Sunsets and Butterflies

Chapter four:

Normal pov:

The Monday sun rose over the hills, the air was chilled and the grass was crisp. Mixes of orange and yellow shined into Hiccups room window, placing itself onto his heavily freckled face. His eyes squinting trying to block out the piercing light, rolling over and throwing his blanket over his head. Hiccup began to fall back into slumber when a loud thud came from the opposite end of his room. His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly only to find his father standing in the doorway. **"Son, you are going to be late for school."** His father said, stepping over a few discarded clothes and art supplies to sit on the bed next to Hiccup. His father sat there speaking in quiet tones while Hiccup was starting to fall asleep while sitting, his head bobbing back and forth. Hiccups body began slipping to the side causing him to fall off of his bed and hit the ground with a thundering boom. His father stood up and clutched his stomach from laughing **"Oh Hiccup, are you alright"** His father asked Hiccup lifted his body off the ground and groaned slightly before nodding and telling his father that he would be down for breakfast in a minute.

Emma bounced up and down on the bed her brother slept on "**JACK! WAKE UP! Oh my god you lug, you wake up and make me food! Lunch isn't going to pack itself. Jack get up it's almost 6:30!"** She said while jumping up and down on her brother. **"Uhhhh, FINE! I'm up"** Jack sat as he shot out of bed knocking his sister off of him and the bed watching as she tumbled to the ground. Jack got out of bed and walked into a clean white bathroom looking into the mirror and began to run his fingers through his hair. Emma sat at the table waiting for around fifteen minutes before Jack walked in fully clothed, he smiled to her before putting on their mothers pink and white apron. The two talked as he made her breakfast and lunch for the day. "**So what do you plan to do to day Em?"** Jack asked while his sister shoved a pancake into her mouth. **"Mhm mm uhmmu mhumm."** Her answer was muffled by the food in her mouth, but before she could actually answer his question she noticed it was already pasted 7:25 and she was going to be late. Handing Emma her lunch box and watching her run off to her school, Jack took off the apron, grabbed his bag and headed off to his own school.

Hiccups pov:

I ran through the front doors of the school just before the first bell sounded, meaning I have five minutes to get to my locker, grab my books and head off to chemistry. I was panting heavily as I sat down in my cool seat, people began swarming into the classroom sitting down and waiting for class to officially start. Astrid walked in and placed herself right next to me, she turned around to talked to girl with vibrant red hair who was sitting right behind the two of us. **"Hey Ariel, it was fun this weekend."** Astrid said, Ariel nodded her head and smiled, she wrote on a piece of paper "**I lost my voice because of this weekend."** Astrid started to laugh at her, when the class got quiet. The professors assistant walked in, Madam Yzma, she was dressed in all purple and she looked as though she just came from the grave like usual. She cleared her throat and began to take roll, she quietly said our names aloud_** "Kuzco, Ariel, Elsa, Merida, Adam, James, Hans, Eric, Hiccup, Aladdin, Astrid, Kronk, Tuffnut…"** _Her voice faded out as the professor Lady Ursula walked in with a grimacing smile on her aged face. "**Well class aren't we LUCKY!"** She rose her arms **"Today we not only have an experiment to do but, we also have a new student."** she clasped her hands together as she finished her statement.

When I glanced up to see who was the poor soul joining our class I saw a head full of snow white hair, which slightly covered his cerulean blue eyes. He ran a pale ivory hand through the snow white locks and flashed a smile filled with teeth the color of freshly fallen snow. His eyes glanced among the room, landing on me as he waved slightly. I felt my cheeks flush along with Astrids eyes on me, she elbowed me in the side a little jokingly.** "Hey, I'm Jack."** Jack said as he sort of smiled and walked away from the front of the class, all eyes on him as he sat next to me. **"Hey there Hic, Astrid."** He gave a joking glare as she eyed him up and down. Truthfully the two didn't get along at first, but now I think they do.

The school day went on for what seemed like forever. Jack was in not only chemistry with me but history, math and our last class art.. Sitting across from one another as we painted with the water color that was handed to us by the professor. I placed light strokes on the canvas as multiple colors bloomed onto the white base. Filling every crack with spreadable color, blues and greens mixing together. painting light yellows and oranges for the sun set beyond the trees. I lost myself in the soft sound of classical music playing in the background as I pressed my brush on to the canvas over and over again. I glance up locking eyes with Caribbean blue, a small smile forming on my face.

Jacks Pov:

I couldn't help but stare, Hiccup was lost in his thought and his every move was aligned with the music. He looked at peace as he dabbed his brush into the pink and yellow paints. His forest green eyes glance up to look directly into my own eyes. We were silent as he smiled towards me, my head tilts slightly as I flash my own smile. I lean over the table to look at his work, colors working with one another to form a beautiful piece of art.

**"Wow."** I looked up from his painting to look at his face **"This is amazing. You should see mine.. Looks like I finger painted."** I said showing him my canvas. He begun to laugh as I pointed out how I just painted a bunch of lines until it looked like a demented snowflake.

Sitting across from each other talking for moments on end about nothing in particular. He brushes his hand through his hair and looks towards me. Dark hunter outlined forest green eyes shift upwards to stare into my eyes. I noticed the burst of pancake and peanut butter brown cascading out of the pupil onto his iris'. We sat in silence for moments on end, until a short yet colorful haired girl walked towards us, sitting down at our table and begun to break through our barrier of silence.

Her eyes flutter open and close, shifting her enormous eyes between the two of us. Glancing towards her I put my hand out **"Hi, I'm Jack."** I say as she takes my hand, shaking it vigorously **"I'm Ana, Hey Hiccup"** she turns toward Hiccup after saying her name. He looks shocked, she leans over and whispers something in his ear and Hiccup nods. Ana then turns back towards me and smiles **"Well Jack it was nice to meet you."** She said before hopping out of the chair and away from the able Hiccup and I were sitting at. I look at him as he stares at his painting, _**'I want him to look at me'** _I think to myself. I push up my nose with my pointer finger, cross my eyes and stick out my tongue. I stay that was four a good 3 and half minutes until Hiccup put his painting down and glance towards me. He started laughing, falling off his chair onto the floor, he looked up at me again I still held my face the same and he continued to laugh. His face started to turn a blood red as tears ran down his face. No longer could I hold my ridiculous face as I started to laugh as well, and before we knew it classes were over.

Normal Pov:

Jack rubbed the tip of his nose slightly as he complained on how it felt sore. Hiccup smiled towards him and motioned Jack to follow him, they strolled through the forest snow blew through the air lifting off the ground, into their faces. Past the snow covered branches was a beach Jack and Hiccup removed their shoes, the white sand felt surprisingly warm in the cold weather. The two saunter as the water flows up and down the lining of the surface in fluent motion with the early winter winds. Caressing their bare feet ever so slightly as they amble towards a near by cliff. They sit having their feet dangle from the cliff edge as they watch peacock butterflies float with the wind. Complimenting the sunset as it blooms with various shades of pink, orange, and yellow.

**"You know, the sunset tells the weather for tomorrow"** Jack says calmly as he points toward the horizon. Hiccup looks from the sky to Jack, he smiles a sweet smile as Jack places his hand back down landing slightly on top of Hiccups own. Jack beams leaning in towards Hiccup, Hiccup can eels the butterflies chew on the inner walls of his stomach his eyes become half lidded as he extends his his own body towards Jack. The space between them narrow, breaths shaking, Jack brings a hand up to hold Hiccups face. Inches apart from one another, Hiccup begins to turn a rose color, as does Jack. Lightly Jack places his lips on to Hiccups, Hiccup lets out a breath he was holding. Heads shift pulling back slightly, Hiccup pushed his head forward once again to make contact. the air around them no longer chilly, but now lukewarm. Jack brings his other hand up to hold Hiccup's body closer, Hiccup pulls at Jacks hair slightly. Pulling back breathing heavily, both red in the face as green eyes met blue, Hiccup pushes Jack to the ground, he climbs onto his lap pulling him up by the shirt to forcefully kiss him. Arms wrapped around Jack's neck, Jacks hands hold onto Hiccups waist slipping sideways, collapsing to the ground.

**"Hiccup?"** the two hear from down the hill. Astrid stands at the base of the cliff** "Hiccup, Gobber said he needs you."** she yells. Hiccup looks to Jack biting his lip slightly, standing up and brushing himself off "**I'll see you tomorrow Jack."** He says blushing slightly before waving good by and running off. Jack sat there face blood red, throwing his hands to his face, as he smiled and giggled immaturely.

**"I think I've fallen in love."** Jack says rubbing the back of his neck while heading home.

**I own none of the movies, or song I use in any chapters. There will be more of the other characters soon like Baby tooth (Ana) soon... But just let it unfold. I hope your enjoying this mess as much I enjoy writing it.**


End file.
